Left 4 Dead the search
by Dustchu
Summary: A hunter has lost something or someone from before he turned, but he doesn't know what all he has is a broken necklace, will he find what he is looking for? or will he die by the hands of the survivors? ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1 The Survivors

**UPDATE! I fixed this chapter up a bit and I hope it's better.**

**The Search.**

* * *

(**Hunter POV**)

It was Night when I woke up, the city still dark from the blackout. there were no people in the streets just lessers and the dead.

I'm a 'Hunter' as the humans have called us. The other ones of my kind don't like me, I guess it's because I look different. instead of a blue hoodie I'm wearing a black zip hoodie stone washed jeans and combat boots. I don't remember much from my past life, the only thing I have from that time is a necklace. it's a heart broken down the middle with the letter 'R' on the side, It's the only clue I have of that time. before I turned.

I leaped from building to building in search of something to eat. I haven't eaten in three days and I couldn't stand to eat people. the taste was sickening. I came across an abandoned store and there was a dead 'charger' out front. Must have been the immune that did that, They're the only one that used the fire sticks. I walked up to the door and pushed it open. I sniffed the air to make sure no Immunes were present it was clear.

I rummaged through the shelves for anything edible until I found a bag of Fritos, I couldn't open it normally cause of my claws so I had to slice them open and they spilled onto the floor. The Fritos were Stale but I ate them anyway. I searched the rest of the of the store for anything that might help me in my search only some bodies in the back room and what the immune call a 'pipe bomb' I decided to take it, it's gotten pretty boring here with no survivors around, maybe I'll throw this and watch the lesser chase after it like a 'charger' does a Immune. _"he he."_ I pocketed it and left the store.

The air was cold tonight as I sniffed the air I smelled immunes they are close by, I leapt on top of the store to get my bearings. they were about a mile west from here. why not watch them kill some stuff, maybe I'll throw the pipe bomb and watch Them scatter.

(Two hours later.) _"Where the hell are they?" _I didn't find them but I found what they left behind. massacred parts of the lesser ones, parts of them lay everywhere heads arms and the legs.

My nose picked up the smell of one of them close by very close, the smell was that of decay so I guessed one of them was killed. I ventured toward the scent that was coming from behind a dumpster the smell was intense but I was used to that by now, the immune was lying down in a pool of crimson. from his injures he was attacked by what they call a 'Tank' I once saw ten immunes try to take one down eight of ten died and the other two ran for it, but they got snagged by a the one who breaths smoke, a 'Smoker' I think. didn't stand a chance.

I looked around for something to cover him up with, I found a tarp on top of a pile of wood so I grabbed it with my teeth and dragged it over and threw it over him. Seeing how I'm an infected I probably shouldn't be doing this but I am one of the few that retains some form of humanity, it was the least I could. I heard voices coming from around the corner I came in, I quickly jumped up and hid on the rooftop above but they spotted me and shot, missed me by a mile they're fast but I'm faster.

They examined the tarp I used to cover up their friend and the old one wearing a green hat bent down lifted the tarp he said to the other three. "Did one of you put this over him?" The girl in red shook her head no.

the dark one wearing the remnants of a suit said. "I didn't, how about you Francis?"

The one wearing a Vest replies. "No."

the old one stands up. "Well someone must have, what do you think Zoey?"

The girl called Zoey walks up. "What was with that hunter? It didn't attack us."

Francis walks up next to Zoey. "He was a sweatshirt wearing little wuss probably scared of us and pissing his pants right now." The old one smacks him. "You know hunters don't run away!"

Zoey puts her hand under her chin in thought. "What If the hunter put the tarp over him." The three stared at her.

"What makes you say that Zoey?" the dark one asks.

"I don't know, call it a hunch." She replied.

Francis scoffed. "Why would a vampire do that."

The dark one yells at him. "They're Zombies Francis!"

"Whatever!" Francis yelled back.

The old one reloaded his fire stick. "Jeez will you two get a room already! That hunter might come back and finish us off."

The four set out for the next safe room as Zoey stops and looks over to where I'm at. I ducked behind the rooftop before she shoots… no Shots? I peered over and she smiled at me, she walked away. Why didn't she yell for the other ones?

* * *

(**Zoey POV**)

I saw the hunter on top of the roof hiding behind the wall, I don't know why I didn't yell for the others. But something tells me this hunter is different from the others I've seen, and we might see each other again.

* * *

**A/n Second fanfic starting granted it's a little short but I'll get to work on the second chapter soon as I Can. STAY FROSTY!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Road To Mercy Hospital

**UPDATE! Fixed this chapter also, hope its just as good as the first one :D:D:D**

**A/n I don't own Left 4 dead but I do own David and certain other characters named later.**

**The road to mercy.**

* * *

**(Zoey POV)** yesterday we found David dead, I couldn't believe it one little mess up and he's dead, I shouldn't have tried to take the tank on by myself. "I feel like shit." I muttered.

Louis came up and patted me on the shoulder. "It wasn't your fault Zoey, stuff like this happens, we just have to move on." he said softly, trying to cheer me up.

Bill threw his cigarette away. "He was a good solder, we'll have some kind of service for him when we get to the next safe house." he lit another Cigarette, Francis was sitting against the safe room wall holding his shotgun close to his chest. "Stop moping, we should get moving." I shot him a glare as Louis said. "Francis! Stop being a dick why don't you." Francis looked out the safe room door and scoffed.

"We should get moving, that chopper might not wait any longer." I declared. I needed to be strong, David wouldn't have wanted me being sad. I picked up my hunting rifle holstered my 45 and picked up a health kit, Bill Louis and Francis did the same. Bill grabbed the M16 assault rifle Louis picked up the Uzi, Francis already had a shotgun so he stayed by the door so he could be the first one out of here.

"Francis you take point!" Bill yelled out, the biker shrugged and opened the door. the four of us left the safe room. the hospital wasn't far now hopefully we'll get there in one piece.

* * *

**(Hunter POV) **I followed the immune to the safe room a day ago they looked exhausted, I don't blame them after fighting that many of the lesser, I'm surprised they made it. I hid on the roof of the safe room after taking out the lesser on top. I hated having to use my claws, made me feel more like one of them. but it's The only weapon I know how to use. I looked at them. _"Why did this have to happen to me?"_ I thought as I scowled at them, wishing I hadn't been infected.

I looked off into the night sky and there were a lot of small shiny dots. I wish I was on one of them, far away from here. I was getting tired and I wanted to get some sleep but the door opened and the immune walked out keeping close together this time to ensure no one else gets lost. Off in the distance mercy hospital was lit up, spotlights were on the roof.

Immunes don't like the infected but I'm going to help them, hell maybe I'll find what I'm looking for along the way. I popped my back and streached loosing my joints before following them, they took out some lessers a smoker two hunters and a boomer, but it didn't stop there because a tank came out of a building knocking a couple of cars their way, the one called Bill managed to jump out of the way but Zoey wasn't so lucky.

the car hit her and sent her flying and she headed for a bunch of barb wire in front of a clothing store. I backed up and got a running start before I jumped and caught her mid-air, She let a out a scream that nearly tore my eardrums apart but I held onto her regardless. the force of me hitting her caused us to veer left and we landed in the alleyway hard, we tumbled as Zoey hit her head on a dumpster.

I hit the wall as I let out a yelp of pain, I got up and cringed "_My back! Shit that hurt!_" I muttered under my breath.

Zoey was out cold and the lessers were getting closer so I had to act fast so I picked her up and kicked open the backdoor leading into the store. it was devoid of any life. I carried her in and laid her down on the counter and examined her wounds. some cuts forehead bleeding and her ankle was twisted. "_Jeez!_" I said in infected.

the health pack she had fell off when we flew, I ran outside to get it. I found it under the car she was hit by and I ran back inside with it._ "Wait how the hell d__o you use one of these?!" _I fumbled around with it until I spilled the contents onto the floor, There was some Gauze pain meds and antibiotics.

I couldn't get to her back so I lifted her down to the floor and leaned her against the counter so I could help with her injures. I lifted her red jacket and under shirt so I could see the extent of her wounds, her back was bleeding so I grabbed the gauze and wrapped it around her back and chest.

she moaned from the pain and was trying to sit up but I put my hands are her shoulders and motioned for her to lie back, she nodded slowly and did so. I popped open the pain meds and antibiotics and had her take them. Once she did she fell asleep.

_"She might be hungry when she wakes"_ I thought as I rummaged around the store for anything edible. Nothing but wrappers and empty boxes, I growled in frustration as I went outside and looked at my surroundings. In the distance was a food store located a short walk from here. I closed the door and bounded off in that direction, took four leaps but I made it.

the place was ransacked beyond belief. There were empty food cans and wrappers lying all over. But my nose caught a whiff of something food related, I ventured toward the scent that was emanating from three shelves down. I froze at what I caught sight of. The body of a young girl was lying in a pool of her own blood, a bloodstained backpack lay next to her, She looked no more than six. _"She was taken away to soon" _

I looked over and saw a box labeled '_Foodstuffs' _I stepped around the girl and picked up the box. after taking one last look at the girl I left.

it took longer to get back to the safe room carrying this stuff but I made it after earning a couple of blank stares from my lesser brethren. I opend the door slowly so I didn't disturb the human, I saw that Zoey was still asleep so I dropped the box next to her which woke her up. She shot up and quickly scanned around trying to find her friends only seeing me.

The moon lit me up but I appeared as a hunched over silhouette, backing up knocking some shelve items over in the process, She stared at me for what seemed like the longest time before she checked herself over and saw her bandaged torso, she touched it and winced at the Pain.

she looked my way and asked. "Did you do this?" She pointed to the bandages, I nodded keeping my face hidden from the moon light that entered through the door, She seemed baffled that a hunter had helped her instead of killing her.

I pointed to the box of food that lay next to her and she looked over at it, she looked my way then back at the box before slowly crepping closer to the it, once she neared it she opened it slowly while keeping an eye on me. She pulled out an energy bar and bit a chunk out of it as I sat in a crouched position and waited until she was better so I could leave.

after finishing the bar she turned to me and asked "Are you that hunter I saw two days ago when we found David?" I thought so David was his name. I nodded.

Zoey looked down than back at the me "Did you also cover him up?" Again I nodded but slowly, Zoey looked back down at the floor, she looked to be in Deep thought. I sat and let her think, if she doesn't find her friends I wonder if she'll help me?

* * *

**(Zoey POV)** One second I'm shooting zombies and the next I'm waking up next to a fricking hunter, he even brought me food and bandaged me up. maybe this hunter still has some form of humanity left. "Do you have a name?" "_Why the hell did I ask him that? He can't talk!_" the hunter nodded. "Well I guess you can't tell me." The hunter looked at me than back at the ground.

I grabbed another energy bar and heard growling I thought the hunter was going to pounce me but I looked over and saw him looking at his stomach, I couldn't help but laugh a little. I grabbed another energy bar and slid it towards him, He eyed it curiously. "Its food, I heard your stomach growling." I said with a smile. He looked at me than the bar and picked it Up, he sat with his legs crossed trying to figure out how to open it, after two minutes he gave up and slashed it open.

We both sat and ate until we were full, it only took two more to fill the hunter up. It was still night time might as well get some rest. "Um hunter?" It looked at me. "I'm a little tired and I think I might need rest, could you keep watch for me?" The hunter nodded and turned around to watch for anything. I was reluctant to sleep with the hunter but decided what the hell, I'm probably going to get killed anyway. So I laid down and closed my eyes and allowed sleep to overtake me.

* * *

**A/n here is chapter two, notice chapter three takes place somewhere we all know, can you guess where?**


End file.
